


It started with the Chin Kiss

by AstroCAM



Series: M&G Scene [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: After Meet and Greet scenarios, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, hints of Socky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: Eunwoo got quiet after the small chin kiss that happened between Jinjin and Moonbin. Moonbin....His boyfriend...





	It started with the Chin Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing an Astro Fic them being a couple. I hope you bear with me and enjoy the story. Thanks

During Meet and Greet was one of the fun times for Astro. Since this was one of times they could meet up with the fans both local and internationally. There were fun games and they get to do Arohas request via twitter. This comeback was no difference from their previous guesting in Meet and Greet. They get to play and perform for the fans. But there was one unfortunate event that happened the small chin kiss between Moonbin and Jinjin.

  
Though Eunwoo knew it was an accident but he couldn’t help but to get jealous. To him, his boyfriend’s lips was just his. Though they haven’t publicly declared their love for each other still Binnie was his. Though he also know there was something going on between his Jinjin-hyung and MJ-hyung something they don’t want to admit to the group yet. His relationship with Bin was already known by the company. But still was hidden to the public.  
During the main recording when the chin kissed happened Rocky accidentally step on his foot, the younger apologized and asked if he was okay. He just smiled and nodded at his brother. The rest of the filming he got quiet, he was just hyped when they are choosing the Greet Boy. Even during the performance for Baby, the part where he is back to back wiggling with his Jinjin-hyung, he just looked at him.  
“Dongmin!~ C’mon talk with me” He heard Bin say whinning athim.

He just rolled his eyes at him. “I am talking at you.” He respondedbut turned his back at him.“C’mon it was an accident talk to me please” Bin said.Eunwoo looked at him. "What do you want Bin?"Bin cringed as Eunwoo talk to him. He somehow knew that Eunwoo is angry because of the chin kiss. Man if he only knew that it was not intentional. The paper slip off his hyung's mouth and he didn't expect it. He groaned. Eunwoo should understand it was an accident for goodness sake. Eunwoo left him. The most irritating part is why is it that his boyfriend can't understand.He watched as his boyfriend's back gets farther away from him. He sighed and just went to their dressing room. He will settle this later at their room."How are you and Eunwoo?" he was surprised when his MJ-hyung suddenly asked."I don't really get it why he is mad. But he just left me." he said."I will talk to him" MJ announced and left their dressing room without waiting for the response of the other member.He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure MJ-hyung will talk him back to his senses" his Jinjin-hyung said.They went back to the company building without the presence of the other two. The maknaes asked for the two but got a response that they went ahead. Even as they got to the company there were no signs of the two. Even his Jinjin-hyung is starting to worry.It was almost 10pm and they finished the dinner that was prepared for them. But still no sign of them. He is really starting to get worried."Where are MJ-hyung and Eunwoo-hyung?" Sanha asked.  
"What's wrong Sanha? I'm texting them but I haven't had any replies yet" Jinjin responded.  
"I got this cool game that I want to show MJ-hyung since he has been talking about it before the comeback and a fan sent me this game. I was hoping to play it with him"  
"Let's just wait for them"Soon, Minhyuk was already passed out one of the couches in their office. And Sanha just fell asleep on the other side. They can't use the practice room since the only ones available are the practice room in the basement. Since the practice rooms in the 2nd floor are used by the other trainees and/or idols. As fas as they know iTeenGirls are using their usual practice room for vlive tonight. And they don't feel like using the one at the basement not unless it is really neccessary. Besides, they are not complete. No sign of the missing members.He can see his Jinjin-hyung has tried to call MJ-hyung but always lead to a voicemail.  He even called Eunwoo which resulted the same."Okay boys. Get up. I'm taking you home" their Manager-nim suddenly said when he entered the office."How about MJ-hyung and Eunwoo?" Jinjin asked."They are fine. Now c'mon wake the maknaes up so we can all go home" Manager-nim instructed.He and Jinjin just sighed. They are really getting mo where with this. So they just followed instructions. They both went to wake the two maknaes. But it seems Minhyuk is not hearing any of it because the said boy remained asleep."Binnie can you carry him on your back" Jinjin said as he looked at Minhyuk who is still asleep."Aish..." he just responded and had the boy on his back. With Jinjin and Sanha following close. Jinjin has his hand on Sanha's back because the Maknae is half awake all the while carrying all of their bags.

 

They didn't use the car since their dorm is just a 2 minutes walk from the company building. Manager-nim got his hand on Minhyuk's back for support.

"Make sure the two wash up okay" Manager-nim instructed Jinjin.When they got home and manager is opening up their door. They heard a shuffling inside the room and mild cursing.When they opened up they saw the two missing members preparing the table. And there were a lot of food prepared for the whole group."What's wrong with Rocky?" Eunwoo asked concerned as he saw the boy on Bin's back. MJ went to them and gotten all the bags from Jinjin's hand as he tries to guide the Maknae inside the room.

 

Jinjin guided their Maknae at their shared room and straight to his bed. He will wake the other, later once he finished talking with MJ.

Then Bin went inside the room carrying the other maknae.  
"Just place him on my bed first." he instructed Bin.

 

"I'm leaving. Have the two kids ready tomorrow. They have school" Manager-nim instructed as he see Bin settles Minhyuk on the bed. "Jinjin make sure this two wash up okay"

He nodded. Then he gave an instruction to Eunwoo and MJ. But he didn't quite understand."Are you ready to confront them?" Bin asked.  
" I should be the one asking you that. You are the one who have problems with your boyfriend" Jinjin said.  
Bin just sighed.

 

When they both got out he saw Eunwoo is at their dinning table. While MJ just got from the door to see his manager out and close their front door and went to their living room.

"Dongmin-ah..." he said softly.  
"Look Binnie, I'm sorry about what I did awhile ago" Eunwoo said as he looks down.He saw his MJ-hyung and Jinjin-hyung went to their room. To give them some privacy.

"I got jealous of something I should not. I'm really sorry" Eunwoo said.

He just smiled at him and took the seat beside his boyfriend. "I'm so happy you got jealous. I just don't like the part you are mad and walked off"

Eunwoo looked at him like he grew two heads. "Why are you happy that I got jealous?"

 

"That means that you don't want anyone touching your man" Bin replied and touched Eunwoo's cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm so happy that you are being possessive it is cute and sexy at the same time" he placed another kiss on his lips.

"So where have you gone too, with MJ-hyung? You got us worried" Bin asked."MJ-hyung took me to a coffee shop he knows the fans wont get us caught so that I can cool off" Eunwoo replied.  
"So you where so angry?"  
"Not to you though. But to myself. I didn't know why I got so mad in the first place. I'm shocked to say that MJ-hyung was so quiet that he just listened the whole time I am ranting"  
"MJ-hyung and quiet shouldn't be in the same sentence together"  
"But he was. I tell you. He was really quiet the whole time. Then he bought two slices of chocolate cake for me then went back here to prepare all this. He was also the one who contacted Manager-nim and kept him updated of our where abouts."  
"So are this for the two of us?" Bin grinned as he wiggles his eyebrows at hs boyfriend."Nope. It is for all of us. But Manager-nim said you already ate dinner. So I'll just pack this up for tomorrow's breakfast" Dongmin said as he stood up ready to wrap the food up for tomorrow.

But Bin pulled him by the wrist to sit down. "Nope na-ah. I'm hungry. And I'll be eating everything you prepared"

"Oh c'mon. You can't eat so much at this time of the night. You'll get fat and you have to make up for the abs that you lost remember?" Dongmin said in a teasing manner.

 

Bin just pouted at him. "But you said that you still love me even without my abs." as Bin buried his face on Dongmin's neck.

"Ugh this big Baby." this time he touch Bin's chin to guide him to his lips.

 

Then they heard a scream from the room shared by the four members. Sanha went out screaming. "Treason! Murder! My sweet innocent poor eyes! Child abuse! Homicide!" Sanha screamed. They were thankful that their dorm is sound proof or else their neighbors might think there is really a crime inside their room.

This alerted the Binu couple on the dinning area."Sanha what's wrong?" Eunwoo said as he approached the Maknae and wrap him up in his arms. Then the remaining members from the room went out of their shared room.MJ and Jinjin are blushing, with a half-awake Minhyuk. Bin supported Minhyuk's weight since the boy most probably fall anytime.

"What's wrong, Sanha?" Eunwoo repeated.

"Jinjin-hyung's lips on MJ-hyungs lips. Ugh! My sweet innocent eyes. I heard talking inside the room then when I opened my eyes I saw their lips glued together!" Sanha said as he buried his face on his Hyungs shoulder.

"Oh shut up Sanha! You should have seen it coming! Anytime of the month that this two hyungs will come out!" Minhyuk said as he also buried his head on Bin's shoulder."Aish... If I know better anytime of the year you two will come out as well" MJ said.Eunwoo rolled his eyes at them. "Cmon let's eat. I don't want to hear anything about this. And Sanha next time don't scream the words you screamed people might think there is a crime happening inside our unit"Soon, they all finish their midnight snack or dinner for MJ and Eunwoo's case, since they haven't eaten yet.Later that evening Bin and Eunwoo are curled up at the bottom bank of their room. Bin was planting soft kisses on Eunwoo's face."I love you." Bin whispered.  
"I love you too, you big Baby. My big Baby" Eunwoo said and placed a soft kiss on Bin's lips then to his forehead as the two of them goes to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Lols. I just wrote this out of boredom AGAIN. I hope you enjoy! I know I'm not the only one who noticed how Eunwoo got quiet after the chin kiss happen. And how he didn't react to Jinjin during the performance in Baby. And also I'm planning to write MyungJin's side of the stories. Feedbacks would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
